Ready: A HP-PJO Crossover SYOC
by Enmfaming4
Summary: The years went on, but the time has come once again. Wizard blood still lingers in a few of the demigods, and the eight are sent on a quest to Hogwarts to prepare. Prepare, for what is coming... *SYOC OPEN*
1. Intro and Form

_UPDATE #2_

Alright, so the main eight spots have been filled up. But don't fret! There are still many spaces left for a regular demigod, a regular wizard, a teacher, headmaster/mistress, or groundskeeper. If you would like to make one of those, just ask me for a form. Thank you!

* * *

_Ages ago..._

Wizards and witches had never heard of Camp Half-Blood, and for all they knew, it didn't exist. The demigod camp never knew about Hogwarts either, and for ages the two lived in the blissful ignorance of each other. Bad things were coming though, and nobody ever thought about preparing for once it had come.

The time had arrived, and it left the two magical places defenseless against the grave villains that loomed ahead. So what did they do? They joined up. They didn't think of it until the aftermath, when only the dregs of demigods and wizards were left. The Greek gods and the latter met and had offspring, some just to prepare for anything else happening, some having other reasons. Together they made the most powerful beings ever seen.

Nothing ever came though, so everything went back to how it was, people with a new sense of security. The years went on, but the time has come once again. Wizard blood still lingers in a few of the demigods, and the eight are sent on a quest to Hogwarts to prepare. Prepare, for what is coming...

* * *

**WELCOME TO READY, A HARRY POTTER/PERCY JACKSON SYOC.**

* * *

Just a few things:

1. If you read above, there will only be eight demigod/wizards, but keep in mind that I will also need regular wizards, maybe a few wizards from godly descent(like as their great grandparents since that's how long ago it was), teachers, Muggles, etc. If you are doing someone other than a demigod/wizard, then you obviously don't have to fill out EVERYTHING on the form.  
2. Please only submit forms over PM, not over review.  
3. If you're making a demigod/wizard, please make them a 5th year, because Chiron wanted them to stay in as many of the same classes as possible.  
4. Please please PLEASE think about your charrie before you submit it. I can't have eight daughters of the Big Three, or five long lost relatives of Harry or Percy(I really don't want those, I'd like this to be pretty much OC. Btw, this is long after those two's generation.)  
5. The gods that cannot be your charrie's parent or great grandparent: Thanatos, Hestia, Nyx...Yeah, I just don't want to have to refuse anybody's charrie.  
6. Don't be offended if I ask you to tweak some things about your charrie. I am a bit of a perfectionist.  
7. Lastly, please put 'Ellie Goulding' at the top of your sheet so I know you at least read this line. :3

* * *

THANK YOU. AND HERE IS A SHEET FOR YOU.

* * *

**THE BASICS**  
First Name:  
Middle Name:  
Surname/Last Name:  
Nickname: (If so, please explain how they got it)  
Age: (PLEASE make sure this lines up with the year they are in)  
Birthday:

**THE LOOKS**  
Celebrity Look Alike:  
Hair Color:  
Hair Style:  
Eye Color:  
Physical Build:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Skin:  
Outfit Outside of Uniforms:  
Anything Else: (like tattoos, piercings, scars, accessories)

**THE BACKGROUND**  
Family: (please list everyone with a basic description for each)  
Background:  
Hometown:

**THE INSIDE**  
Personality: (descriptive, like VERY)  
Quirks:  
Fears:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Hobbies:

**THE FAVES**  
Food:  
Animal:  
Color:

**THE HARRY POTTER SIDE(use this if you're making a wizard)**  
Year:  
House:  
Wand:  
Best Subject:  
Worst Subject:  
Grades:  
Boggart:  
Patronus:

**THE PERCY JACKSON SIDE(use this if you're making a demigod)**  
Godly Parent:  
Powers: (if any)  
Fatal Flaw:  
Weapon of Choice:

**THE QUESTIONS**  
Romance?  
Does the Sorting Hat hesitate or immediately put them in their house?  
Loss of Someone Close?  
Hurt Physically?  
Killed?

* * *

Here's mine as an example.

MINE IS A DEMIGOD-WIZARD SHEET, WHICH MEANS IT WILL HAVE MORE THINGS THAN YOURS. IF YOU'RE MAKING A WIZARD, DELETE THE PERCY JACKSON SIDE. IF YOU'RE MAKING A DEMIGOD, DELETE THE HARRY POTTER SIDE. IF YOU ARE MAKING A TEACHER, HEADMASTER/MISTRESS, OR GROUNDSKEEPER, THEN PLEASE ASK ME FOR A FORM.

* * *

**THE BASICS**  
First Name: Ellie  
Middle Name: Nicole  
Surname/Last Name: Boyce  
Nickname: N/A  
Age: 15  
Birthday: June 14th

**THE LOOKS**  
Celebrity Look Alike: Taylor Swift  
Hair Color: Golden  
Hair Style: Down to her ribs and wavy with sideswept bangs, which are usually in her face unless she tucks them behind her ear  
Eye Color: Icy blue  
Physical Build: Skinny long legs, skinny long arms, almost no muscle but no fat either; a bit awkward looking when she moves because of that  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 90 pounds  
Skin: Kind of pale from usually staying inside; doesn't like anything related to outdoors except maybe snow  
Outfit Outside of Uniforms: Usually jeans or leggings; either a random shirt and flats or an oversized hoodie and soft boots  
Anything Else: She has a small sterling silver ring that looks as if it wraps around her finger a few times and it has a rectangular shaped light green stone in the middle that she wears on the middle finger of her left hand. She also has an unsightly burn scar on the side of her neck.

**THE BACKGROUND**  
Family: Stewart Boyce, an eccentric scientist who liked to experiment with random ingredients. He was on the verge of a breakthrough when the tragic house fire caused his death, and Athena.  
Background: Ellie had a nice early childhood. Even though Stewart didn't always know what to do with his little girl, he meant well and they had fun together. He died in a house fire caused by an explosion from his workplace when she was 5, and Ellie made it out with both emotional and physical scars. She was then brought to Camp Half-Blood and has been a year-rounder ever since.  
Hometown: Miami, Florida

**THE INSIDE**  
Personality: Ellie's shy, reserved, and a huge pushover. It can take her a half an hour just to dig up the courage to start a conversation with someone. She can't seem to hold a grudge, and won't judge anybody negatively until they actually do something negative to her. Ellie is extremely curious about anything and everything, and thinks differently than most people. She tries to be loyal to people, but sometimes the situation asks too much of her, and she crumbles under the pressure.  
Quirks: Ellie talks to herself. A lot. She usually tries to do it discreetly though, and is the main reason she had trouble finding friends at Camp Half-Blood. Well, and the fact that she won't usually talk to people unless they walk up to her. She also likes to listen in on people's conversations, always thirsting for new knowledge. Some people find it stalkerish of her, others just ignore her, not wanting to say anything in fear that she'll be hurt by their words. She carries a book wherever she goes, mostly because she just feels she needs something to grip onto as she goes through life. She constantly bites her lip and is twists her ring on her finger, and seems to be a bit OCD about things.  
Fears: Spiders, public speaking  
Likes: Music, books, just being alone, boys  
Dislikes: Outside, sports, ignorant people, popular people, nature...  
Hobbies: Reading, finding out about other people, whether through conversation or just stalking them, drawing

**THE FAVES**  
Food: Bread in any size, shape, or form, same goes for cheese  
Animal: Owls(even though she doesn't love them, she just doesn't like animals very much)  
Color: Purple

**THE HARRY POTTER SIDE**  
Year: 5th  
House: Ravenclaw  
Wand: Pine and 12 inches, with a unicorn hair core  
Best Subject: Potions(she enjoys following the directions and getting everything exactly right, even though the fire underneath the cauldron took a while to get used to)  
Worst Subject: Care of Magical Creatures  
Grades: Usually Outstanding, but occasionally Exceeds Expectations(the only time it happened was in Care of Magical Creatures)  
Boggart: A large fire engulfing everything she cares about  
Patronus: Owl

**THE PERCY JACKSON SIDE**  
Godly Parent: Athena  
Powers: She's very good with planning things and thinking things out, and is very good with crafts.  
Fatal Flaw: Wanting to know everything instead of just letting things be  
Weapon of Choice: Dagger

**THE QUESTIONS**  
Romance? Possibly...  
Does the Sorting Hat hesitate or immediately put them in their house? Hesitates.  
Loss of Someone Close? If the plot sees to it.  
Hurt Physically? Same.  
Killed? Same.

* * *

That is all, hope you guys submit or at least read. Good luck.

* * *

~Ellie


	2. List of Charries

Hello! So, here is just a list of the characters. I am almost done with the first chappie and it should be up either late tonight or early tomorrow. I'd like to thank everyone for their submissions, and...yeah, think that's it. :3 Oh no wait!

SPOTS FOR EITHER TEACHERS OR VILLAINS ARE OPEN. PM ME FOR DETAILS IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO FILL ONE OF THOSE SPOTS.

Follow, favorite, and review!

~Ellie

* * *

**Demigod-Wizards**  
Rudo Akerman  
Rosalia Amaro  
Ellie Boyce  
Aaron Carter  
Chase Mitchell  
Kaya Moran  
Jeanine Singer  
Alexander Tyras

* * *

**Wizards**  
Bethany Mason  
Zia Markov  
Lucy Sykes  
Kat Thorn

* * *

**Demigods**  
Neridah Gordon  
Phoenix Beckett  
Hagan Reeds  
Aidan Thorn


End file.
